


Little Cat Feet

by SorchaR



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied Murder, Implied Slash, M/M, Murder Family, Other, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal teaches. Abigail learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cat Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Little Cat Feet 小猫脚步](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456177) by [alucard1771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771)



> This fic has been translated into Chinese - my first ever translation!

When they go hunting, they never tell Will. In fact, they do everything necessary to keep him from finding out.

Hannibal takes care of that. The art of concealment is as natural to him as breathing, and at first Abigail is impressed that he is as good at hiding as her father. 

Soon, though, she realizes the truth: Hannibal is so much better.

Her father needed trees and brush to conceal himself. Hannibal hides in plain sight, with nothing more than his own serene face to keep people from seeing him for what he is.

Will kind of suspects, she thinks. Sometimes he looks at Hannibal over breakfast in the same way he looks when he's at a crime scene, and she knows what he's thinking.

She wonders how long it will be until he starts looking at her the same way, if he isn't already doing it when she doesn't see. 

Hannibal has seen those looks of Will's, she knows he has, but he doesn't seem to be concerned. One night, they're washing up in a motel room they rented earlier and that they'll be leaving as soon as they're clean, and Abigail can't keep quiet any longer.

"Will looks at you," she says.

Hannibal glances over, amused. "Quite often, yes. He does a great many other things as well, when you're not around."

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. He suspects something."

"Of course he does." Hannibal dampens a tissue and wipes away a smear of blood by her hairline. "He's like us in many ways, Abigail. He understands how we think, even if he does not share our avocation." He drops the tissue into the toilet and flushes.

"So, then, he's onto us," she persists. "And once he has evidence, he'll turn us in, and we'll go to jail, and - " And her strange new family - the dogs and her father's killer and her mentor in blood - will fall apart, and she can't go through that again, she can't. She's dimly aware that she's starting to hyperventilate.

Hannibal turns and grips her shoulders. "Abigail. Calm down. Will is fiercely protective of you and deeply loyal to us both. We are safe."

Her breathing slowly returns to normal. "Then...then why? Why do we do all this stuff to keep him from finding out?"

She's still trembling, and Hannibal pulls her into his arms. "Dear girl, we do not conceal these things because Will might betray us." 

He steps back and looks into her eyes. "We conceal these things because Will has quite enough nightmares already, and we, who love him, wish to spare him any more. Do you understand?"

Abigail nods slowly, and he smiles and kisses her forehead. "Good. Now. We are clean, we have left no trace, and it is time to go home."

"Can we play 'How I'll Kill Freddie Lounds' on the way?" Abigail asks.

Hannibal wraps his arm around her shoulders and squeezes. "Don't we always?"


End file.
